KILLER
by Arehn-Immortelle-Eternelle
Summary: Long-fic. YAOI. Nuevo. Horror, romance, tragedia. -CRAIGxTWEEK- "Lo destruiré, arruinaré su mente, marchitaré todas sus emociones. Lo condenaré junto a mi. Lo haré mio y luego lo devastaré. Voy a hacerlo pedazos."


_Capítulo 1_

 _-Mi nombre es Tweek Tweak… tengo 18 años. Simplemente acabo de matar a mi novio-_

Un golpe en el ojo… Desequilibrio… Te agarran por el cuello de tu sudadera y te propinan un par de golpes en el ojo de nuevo… Estas sofocado y tienes los ojos acuosos, sientes tu rostro arder. No sabes ni cómo pero efectivamente te metiste en una pelea en la escuela. Todos están a tu alrededor gritándote hasta de lo que no mientras ese chico te está moliendo a golpes. Estás tan mareado y cansado que ya no sabes ni en donde meterte. Lástima. Tu contrincante parece tan lleno de energía; sientes temor al pensar en esto, y sientes más temor aun cuando llegas a pensar que él podría matarte ahí mismo, esa cara sin emociones, esos ojos de asesino, sabes que esto va a acabar muy y realmente mal, pero no haces nada más que esperar un milagro o que te deje en paz.

Para tu suerte, la primera.

Un chico, afortunadamente, se mete en la pelea antes de que te partan la cara. Toma a Craig del brazo y evita ese golpe en tu rostro. Forcejea con él mientras tú caes sentado en la nieve, chorreando sangre de la boca y la nariz; tienes literalmente la cara ensangrentada. Los amigos del chico que te ayudó entran en acción y tratan de retener a Craig Tucker, quien no deja de verte con esas ganas de matarte.

Logran pararlo después de un rato.

Craig se zafa de los cuatro chicos y se va lentamente. La bolita que observaba se hace a un lado dejándolo pasar, y los que no lograban quitarse a tiempo eran empujados fríamente por las manos de Tucker. Realmente estaba enojado.

Todos se empiezan a retirar lentamente y tú aun sigues con el culo en la nieve y la cabeza agachada. Tus lágrimas caen pero reprimes los sollozos lo mejor que puedes, no quieres que esos cuatro chicos te vean llorar como nena. Uno de ellos, él que intervino por ti, se inclina y te tiende la mano para que te levantes. Te limpias la sangre de la nariz, no te atreves a verlo a los ojos, y le das tu mano. Te agarra del antebrazo, por ende tú también, y te jala hacia arriba pero rápidamente te derrumbas y caes sentado de nuevo en la nieve. Estás muy lastimado y tus piernas cansadas no responden. Jadeas y toses un poco de sangre. Piensas en que nunca antes habías estado en una pelea tan sangrienta como esta.

Un joven de chamarra naranja se inclina y te pesca del brazo sin decir nada, se ofrece de apoyo para que puedas levantarte; aunque más que ofrecerte ayuda te está obligando a levantarte. El chico que respondió primero por ti hace lo mismo del otro lado y sin decirte nada empiezan a llevarte a un lugar. Tu cabeza palpita terriblemente y lo primero que pasa por tu mente es la enfermería de la escuela. Quizá te lleven ahí… Al menos eso esperas, pero no.

Acabas siendo recargado en la pared del baño de hombres. Te deslizas hasta estar sentado y tratas de tomar aliento. Miles de dudas te inundan, así que decides hablar.

—¿Por qué me trajeron aquí, chicos? No me siento muy bien…

—Cállate y escucha. Fue mi culpa salvarte el culo, maricón, ahora estoy en un problema y en uno muy gordo. Chicos, lo siento. Sé que no querían meter sus manos en esto, especialmente tu Stan, pero ahora ya está hecho y Craig va a ir por todos.

—¡Carajo, Kyle! ¡Eres un judío de mierda, no tenías por qué meterte en asuntos que no son tuyos!

—¡Chicos, tranquilícense!

—¡Cállate, Stan! ¡Debiste dejarlo solo! ¡Si no te hubieras metido, Cartman y yo no iríamos a salvarles el culo a ustedes dos!

Bajas la cabeza con tristeza y tiemblas un poco. Primero creas un conflicto con un agresor, y ahora creas otro conflicto con las personas que te salvaron de una muerte dolorosa. Piensas que es horrible ser tú y abrazas tus piernas mientras tu nariz moja de sangre tu rodilla. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer es quedarte callado mientras los cuatro chicos se comen unos a otros en palabras ofensivas. "¿Está bien quedarme así?", piensas, pero no quieres ni pensar que pasaría si te levantaras y te fueras…

Viene un episodio… Oh si, viene acercándose muy rápido y tú lo sabes. Tratas de controlarte abrazándote fuerte, pero no soportas la presión y tu mente no lo retiene más. Un episodio de paranoia te hunde lentamente, tu mente solo grita cosas sin coherencia, estás nervioso y tu tic en el ojo está a mil por hora. Esto no pinta nada bien para ti.

"¡No puedo salir de aquí! Ese chico debe estar afuera esperando para terminar lo que empezó. Tengo miedo de salir de aquí y encontrarlo… Pero no soporto la discusión de estos chicos, y todo por mi culpa… ¡Necesito irme de aquí!"

Te levantas asustado, por el dolor increíble en tu cuerpo y por la situación, los chicos siguen discutiendo. En cuanto logras ponerte de pie haces el intento patético de correr hacia la salida de los baños. Ellos se dan cuenta, pero ninguno hace nada. La situación es tensa.

—Déjenme esto a mí y piensen en algo. No debe estar muy lejos de que nos toque una paliza, uno por uno— Responde uno de los chicos, el mismo de la chamarra naranja que te ayudó antes, te coge del brazo para que no logres irte y mantiene el agarre mientras los demás se van en silencio.

Camina hacia los lavabos y te empuja un poco, se recarga en la pared cerca de la salida y te mira fijamente. Te quedas ahí parado enfrente del espejo, te miras un poco la cara y te da aún más tristeza, volteas a ver al chico y notas que te hace una seña.

—Será mejor que te limpies, no querrás salir así y que te vea algún profesor. Créeme, esa sería la mala opción.

Confundido y nervioso, bajas la mirada y te acercas lentamente para lavarte el rostro con agua fría. ¿Por qué te había dicho eso? ¿Qué acaso los profesores no ayudaban a los estudiantes con problemas? Te lavas el rostro tres veces y echas una mirada al espejo para ver como quedo, aun tienes un poco de sangre mezclada con agua, simplemente lo limpias con la manga y ya quedo; aunque ese labio partido y ese moretón nadie te lo quita.

—¿Por qué no puedo decirle a los profesores que un idiota me atacó en pleno receso? Ustedes vieron todo lo que paso. Yo no hice nada.

—Tranquilízate, maldito raro. Solo te puedo decir que no es bueno meterse con Craig Tucker.

—¡Yo no hice nada! ¡Él solo me vio y me golpeó sin razón!

—¡Ahí está el problema! Lo miraste a los ojos, y no es difícil para mí adivinar que por más de 10 segundos. ¿Aún no te has enterado de quién es él? O no me digas que…

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa si hoy es mi primer día de clases?— Dices y te lastimas, abres la llave mientras escupes sangre; ese labio roto va a ser un problema.

—Joder…— Escuchas que el rubio susurra mientras cierra los ojos. —Ven. Hay mucho que debes saber antes de moverte por esta escuela. Mala suerte, amigo. Debiste mudarte a otra parte, ahora no te queda más que aprender o a batallar aquí.

—¿De qué hablas? Se supone que esto es una simple escuela.

—Ven.

Es lo último que dice antes de salir de los baños. Te echas un último vistazo y sales detrás del chico y lo alcanzas. Ambos caminan por los pasillos vacíos; se supone que todos están en clase.

—Aquí nadie se mete con Craig Tucker, desde el día que llegó hasta hoy. Es un tipo peligroso, pero no creo que tenga que decírtelo actualmente.

—¿Por qué nadie hace nada? Si le decimos a los profesores o al director…

—Eso no va a servir de nada— Te echa una mirada fugaz y seria, luego vuelve su vista al frente. Notas que van hacia el patio donde antes te partieron la cara. Temes un poco pero te consuelas de que no estás solo, y de que quizá Craig ya no esté ahí. —Ellos también le tienen miedo, así que no hacen mucho. Antes cuando empezábamos la preparatoria, porque estoy en la misma clase que él, causaba problemas y le contestaba a los profesores. Esos conflictos fueron subiendo de tono hasta que la directora puso un alto. Craig fue bajando sus conflictos con todo el mundo poco a poco para no ser expulsado; aunque no lo creas le importa entrar a la uni. No ocurrían más de… 2 peleas o malos tratos a la semana, cuando antes eran todos los días. Hasta que llegaste tú.

—¿Entonces me estás diciendo que la directora también le tiene miedo?— Ambos salen al patio, el frio cala los huesos y rasguña tu cara.

—No, pendejo. Te estoy diciendo que la situación había mejorado. Que la directora lo tenía en vigilancia, que si causaba más problemas lo expulsaría, ¿y sabes que venía con eso? La persona que hubiera causado la expulsión de Craig Tucker se las vería muy mal con él.

—¿Y porque simplemente no lo expulsan por nada?

Voltea a verte, esa mirada lo dice todo y te sientes frustrado, enojado y confundido. "Tienes que estarme jodiendo, rarito", casi puedes oír que te lo dice. Él se sienta en una mesa de madera del patio, tú optas por sentarte en la banca. Todo se siente mojado por la nieve…

—Mira te lo resumiré de esta forma. La directora es una puta maricona que no soporta las controversias, Craig es un estudiante "estrella" dentro de lo que cabe, buenas calificaciones y etc. Llegaron a un acuerdo, no más peleas y te gradúas de South Park, ¿todo suena bien, cierto?

—¿Bien? ¡Pero ese idiota es un peligro aquí!

—Mira, todos sabemos que algo no está bien con Craig, pero es simple, no nos metemos con él, él no se mete con nosotros, se gradúa, se larga, y no hay conflicto. Solo tenemos que hacer como que él no está ahí y todo el problema está resuelto. Sinceramente no me gusta ir a la misma escuela donde se rumorea que hay un asesino dentro, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer? Este lugar es pequeño.

—¿Craig es un asesino?— Tus ojos tiemblan.

Notas que el rubio parece haberla cagado, se tapa la boca pero ya es tarde. Ya lo escuchaste. Da un brinco de la mesa y cae bien parado, se sacude un poco. Tú sabes que él está nervioso.

—Este… Mira, ya me tengo que ir. Solo no… No te acerques a él y vas a estar bien. Créeme, trata de evitarlo todo lo que puedas. Incluso trata de no estar en el mismo lugar que él. Después de la pelea que tuviste con Craig, él debe estar pensando en matar…. Debe e-estar pensando en volverte a dar una paliza por lo que, trata de estar 10 metros alejado de él y… vas a estar bien, amigo. No pienses mucho en la situación y sé que es tarde para decirlo, pero cualquier cosa que ocupes no dudes en venir conmigo o con los chicos. Me llamo Kenneth, aunque me gusta más que me digan Kenny. Bienvenido, nuevo. Solo… ten cuidado, ¿quieres? Ha-hasta luego.

Diciéndote esas dudosas palabras se retira corriendo, dejándote sentado y temblado en la banca. Preguntas llenas de pánico recorren una y otra vez tu mente. ¿En realidad es un asesino? Si es un asesino la directora lo debe de saber, es quien posee el control de todos los expedientes de los estudiantes… ¿Si ella lo sabe porque lo dejó entrar aun sabiendo el peligro al que se podría exponer? Acaso ha… ¿matado a algún estudiante antes y la directora lo ha encubierto para no hacer un escándalo? ¿Por eso es que todos le tienen miedo?

Cuando logras regresar en ti te das cuenta de que estas jadeando de pánico, tiemblas no solo de frio, si no de terror. Algo paralizado por todo el suceso, volteas rápidamente a los lados para asegurarte que **él** no está ahí. Corres hacia el edificio estudiantil para coger tus cosas del casillero y largarte a casa. Estas demasiado asustado y perturbado; basta aclarar que eres una persona muy sutil a la paranoia.

Fue una buena idea guardar tu mochila en el casillero, pues si fuera de lo contrario tendrías que ir por ella al salón y salir corriendo a casa, cosa que resultaría mal ya que el profesor podría pensar que eres un idiota que se está saltando clases en su cara. Tomas tu mochila, te aseguras que llevas celular y llaves y corres hacia la salida. Es una horrible sensación haberte metido en una pelea con un matón, y encima que este esté rondando por la escuela en donde estudias. Ya tuviste bastante por hoy.

Bajas espantado los escalones y no tardas en llegar a la acera; pareciera que saliste huyendo de una casa embrujada. Volteas a ver si alguien te vio solo por un momento y luego no volteas atrás jamás. Tus piernas corren hacia tu hogar, tu cuerpo esta echo mierda pero no te importa mucho, no te detendrás hasta pisar el tapete de "Bienvenidos".

.

.

.

Miras aquel tazón de porcelana marrón, adornada con lindos gatitos color arena brincando uno detrás de otro formando una línea-cadena alrededor de este. Tu cereal se ha aguadeado y no tienes ganas de comerlo, siempre has pensado que es asqueroso cuando lo tienes en la boca.

Pasas de él. Tomas el lindo tazón de gatitos y lo vacías en el lavabo.

"Que desperdicio", piensas negramente mientras dejas el tazón sucio y subes las escaleras rumbo a tu cuarto. Cierras con seguro, no quieres saber de nada ni de nadie, te tumbas bocabajo en tu cama y miras la noche estrellada por tu ventana. Tu cuarto con las luces apagadas, la brisa fresca de la noche entrando por tu ventana abierta, moviendo dulcemente las cortinas de tela blanca. Piensas en lo que paso anteriormente.

Tú mentiste.

"Salí temprano"

"No tengo hambre"

"¿Q-qué cosa? ¿Esto? El frio de South Park me ha roto los labios en tan solo un día, haha"

"S-supongo que debo cuidarme más"

"Si, me fue bien, conocí bastantes amigos hoy"

"N-no… Estoy bien… Este lugar me encanta. No tengo muchas ganas de hablar, solo quiero ir a dormir, ¿sí? Buenas noches, mamá. Le dices a papá cuando llegue que todo está bien. Que suerte que nos mudamos a este lugar por su trabajo, me agrada bastante, incluso más que los otros lugares. Solo dile… que todo está bien conmigo"

Tú mentiste tan grande por primera vez en tu vida y no te sientes bien con ello.

South Park te está cambiando en tan solo tu primer día de clases…

Peleas sangrientas, mentiras, advertencias… **asesino.**

Cierras tus ojos por un segundo pero el cansancio de tu cuerpo lastimado es elevado.

Caes en los brazos de Morfeo.


End file.
